


I Am A (Wo)Man

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: I Am A (Wo)Man [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, cupcest - Freeform, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: Since Childhood, Cupette, or Cuphead has always been a little... Different. His mother loved him and Mugman and always wanted what was best for them. Their father however, would mentally abuse Cuphead simply for being different. The parents split up, and the brothers ended up with their mother and grandfather. Both of them supporting Cuphead's transition from female to male. But something happens that change both Cuphead and Mugman's lives forever. Years later, Cuphead and Mugman both work in the Inkwell Police Department. Cuphead as a detective, and Mugman works down in the morgue. They hope to help people who have been in their situation, and save them before it comes too late.





	I Am A (Wo)Man

**Author's Note:**

> ❌❌❌IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE SHIP OR IDEA, BLOCK ME AND LEAVE!❌❌❌  
> ❤️💜💙If you do like it, please leave a kudos, a bookmark, and leave a positive comment.💙💜❤️

This is very stressing for me. This is the first time I’m going public about it. Oh, God… I don’t even know why I’m doing this. But, my brother, Mugman, told me I should. To get this stress off of my chest, he says. The thing about my twin brother, he was born a healthy young boy. And he grew up to be the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Well, if you think a bean pole or a bamboo tree is handsome. But me… I too am a man, but when I was born… I was born a girl. That’s right… I’m a transgender man. And my whole life, I didn’t want the world to know because I was scared on how everyone would react. Let’s go back to when I was very young, back to where my problems started.

Before then, my name was Cupette. When I was a very young girl, I wanted to play with my brother’s toy cars instead of girl dolls. We had so much fun when we slammed our toy cars together and made explosion noises, and launched the cars off ramps that we built. My mom encouraged this, but my dad was suspicious. Another thing about me was that I hated wearing dresses. I never did feel comfortable in one. My dad told me that I’ll get used to it. But I never did. Mugman would help me put on his clothes and I pretended to be a boy. We had so much fun during that time. We climbed trees, played around in the dirt, wrestled. When our mother caught us like this, me acting like a boy, she promised us she wouldn’t tell our strict father and let us continue playing. When our dad caught us, he not only punished me, but Mug’s too for encouraging me.

That was the worst feeling ever. Dad told me that I am a girl, not a boy. And that I should start acting more like a young lady. My brother would be put in the corner when I would get scolded. When Mugman saw my tears and tried to come and comfort me, dad would yell at him to stay away from me, or he’d get into even more trouble.

For multiple nights, I heard my parents fighting about me. My mom thought I was perfectly fine, defending my actions as normal for a curious child. But my dad said my acts were disgraceful and from the sound of his voice, he wanted to force me to be a woman. And he'd threatened to send me to military school if I didn't do what he wanted. I guess that was the last straw my mother could take, and she filed for a divorce. She won custody over both me and Mugman. My dad tried to win the judge over by calling our mom dysfunctional and abusive towards us. The judge threw that statement out, thinking he was paranoid. But wanted her, me, and Mug to stay with my grandfather. Just in case.

When Mugman and I started living with our mother, I felt happy again. She let me try on multiple boy clothes until I found a few that were perfect. When we went around in public, Mom would introduce both me and my brother as her twin sons, and called me Cuphead, her cutest little boy. It made me feel good. Everyone saw me as a boy since my mom called me such, even with my new name. My mother even got me a binding bra to completely conceal my breasts. Life was wonderful like this. I could finally be a man like I wanted!

But, as the old saying goes,  _Good things don't last forever_...

And one night, something terrible happened. Me and Mugman were high school juniors at the time. We were woken up by the sound of a crash and our mother’s scream! We jumped out of bed and hid in our closet, fearing the worst, robbery and murder. Mugman covered both our mouths to hid our breathing. My heart was beating so fast, I thought the intruders would hear our heart beats.

Silence… we didn’t hear any footsteps or any voices for that matter...

Mugman let go of my face and his, believing that we were safe.

But we were wrong. Our closet door snapped open as the masked intruder towering over us. I screamed so loud, the neighbors called the police. The huge man duct taped my and Mug’s mouth shut, taped our hands behind our backs, and used more tape to tie our ankles together. I struggled and cried in my bonds. But the man pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

“Don’t you fucking move, or I’ll slice your throat!” I recognized that voice. It was a little smokey and gravly, but I knew who it was. The man moved the knife away, but I didn’t struggle. Mugman however, moved his arms to try to undo the tape. Whatever he was going to do to us, he never got the chance.

Police sirens screeched outside. Someone must have called the police.

“YOU ARE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” One of the cops shouted.

“DO NOT COME IN HERE! OR I’LL **SHOOT** **THE** **HOSTAGES**!” Our capture shouted. I thought my heart stopped when he said that. We were going to die here, and we’ll never see our mother again. I closed my eyes, flooded with tears, and mentally prayed. I heard the cops break our door open. Our captor left us and charged after the crash sound, far enough to get into a shoot out with the police. I heard gunfire and shouting that I couldn’t understand. I was too scared to open my eyes. I was so terrified, I didn’t notice that the gunfire has stopped a while ago. I jumped and screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Easy son… Easy there…” The voice was soft and calm. Something cut the tape that was restricting my wrists. “You boys are safe now.” I slowly and shakily opened my eyes. I saw a police officer undoing the bonds on mine and Mug’s feet. The cop slowly took off the tape that was covering my mouth.

“M… My mom… **Where’s our mother!** ” I cried.

The police officer looked down with a sad look. “I’m sorry, son. But your mother… has passed away.”

When I heard that, I felt like everything was taken away from me. Besides Mugman and the Elder Kettle, my mother didn’t care who I wanted to be, as long as I was happy. My ray of light dimmed and a warm spot in me became cold. I didn’t want to believe it.

I ran to my mother’s room and screamed for her. “ **MOM! MOM! MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh, God, PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY!!! MAMA! MAMA!!!** ” But when I got in there, the floor and the wall was covered with blood. And when I looked at my mother’s bed, I cried and threw up. My mother was mutilated. Her throat was cut, her chest had multiple stab wounds, there was a pool of her own blood, and her eyes… Were wide open. She was gone. My mother… My **savior** was gone.

“Cuphead! Mugman! Latte! Are you three okay?! Let me through… My daughter and grandsons are in there! Sweet heart! Boys!”

“Grandfather!” Mugman yelled. “Me and Cups are fine, but–”

“ **GRANDPA!** ” I cried. I pushed passed officers and hugged my grandfather behind the police tape. I cried on his shoulder. Mugman joined us minutes later.

Gramps looks at the dimmed home, and looked back at me and Mugs. “Boys… Where’s your mother?”

“Mom… Mom is **dead**!” I yelled. I know Grandfather had a million emotions going through his head. Sorrow, disbelief, anger, just to name a few. All three of us were taken to the police station to answer a few questions. I told them everything I knew about my mother, so did my brother and our grandfather, saying the same thing, but in their own words. I remembered given tissues when I started crying.

My dad, who I wish was dead by now, told the investigators horrible things about my mother. That she was abusive and forgetful. And that he killed her in self defense. And he almost kidnapped me and my brother because he didn’t recognize us and it was too dark for him to see our faces. The police didn’t believe his alibi and sentenced him life in prison with no chance of parole, He was later put on death row. Me, Mugs, and Gramps would never make contacted with him ever again. He could never hurt us again. But he left us a scar that would never heal.

We held a small funeral for Mom. She was buried next to our grandmother. Me, Mugs, Grandfather, and some close friends attended the funeral. On her gravestone, above her time of birth and time of death, was written, “ _ **Latte Calix. A kindhearted daughter, and loving mother of two.**_ ”

Years have passed, and I was studying in law school for at least four years to become a police officer, and perhaps later a detective. Mugman went to medical school, we’re hoping that both work together in the same building.

I just hope that I can help someone before it comes too late.

**Author's Note:**

> ❌❌❌IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE SHIP OR IDEA, BLOCK ME AND LEAVE!❌❌❌  
> ❤️💜💙If you do like it, please leave a kudos, a bookmark, and leave a positive comment.💙💜❤️


End file.
